


Five times Taylor didn't get what she wanted for Christmas & one time she did

by GetMeDietCoke



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBT, f/f - Freeform, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeDietCoke/pseuds/GetMeDietCoke
Summary: 3K of Christmassy fic, just a quick one shot.Merry Swiftmas to all. =)
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift, kaylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Five times Taylor didn't get what she wanted for Christmas & one time she did

**One – 2013**

The first Christmas she spends as someone who counts Karlie Kloss amongst her friends, she gets a text from the model on Christmas Eve, asking if it would be okay to drop by later that evening. It’s unusual for Taylor to do anything but spend time with her family on Christmas Eve but she cannot bring herself to turn down the younger girl, instead she agrees to see her -briefly- in New York. With her family upstairs in the living room of the condo, it is not unconceivable for her to slip out for maybe twenty minutes and spend some time with Karlie in the foyer downstairs. It’s casual. It’s something new friends do, spontaneous trips to each other’s houses and excited small talk.

She almost jumps up when the buzzer goes. Andrea gives her a look, but Scott and Austin seem blissfully unaware of her eagerness to sprint down and open the door. She mumbles an excuse to go open the door herself -carol singers, who knows- and rushes down the spiral staircase, stopping just a short second in front of the mirror to check her appearance. Austin already made fun of the _effort_ she went through to look up to the nines for a family gathering and she had skillfully dodged the sibling banter, instead shrugging it off. It’s another normal, casual thing – of course she wants to look good when she is hanging out with an actual _model_.

“Merry Christmas!” She greets the younger girl, immediately pulling her in for a hug.

She has to stand on the tips of her toes and reach upwards to wrap her arms around Karlie’s neck but it’s worth it, especially when Karlie brushes her lips against Taylor’s cheek, the outside cold almost burning oddly flushed skin.

“Merry Christmas,” Karlie grins when she pulls back, “I didn’t get you anything for your birthday because I’m _terrible,_ but I definitely wanted to try and be the first to give you something for Christmas.”

Taylor finds herself hoping for mistletoe when Karlie takes off the small backpack she came through the door with, and stars to rummage through. With an almost child-like excitement, Taylor watches as Karlie pulls out gloves, lip balm, her purse, chewing gum, a pocket-sized mirror and finally, a small box. There’s a grin on the younger girl’s face as she hands it over and Taylor can’t help but notice the pounding in her chest.

“You did _not_ ,” she whispers as she opens the box, “Karlie, these are amazing, thank you.”

She immediately recognizes the earrings she wore at the VS fashion show. She remembers taking them off in her dressing room and remarking how much she loved them, only to look up and see Karlie looking at her, her chin resting on her hand and eyes trained on, well, her. It’s a good present, it’s thoughtful, it’s almost everything she could ever wish for.

Almost.

**Two – 2015**

She knows it will be hard to top Christmas 2K14, but she wants to try it anyway. When Karlie asks if she is busy on Boxing Day, she is fast to reply she is in fact very much free. As soon as the younger girl indicates she wants to come around, Taylor cancels on drinks with friends and a family gathering with extended family. She cleans the penthouse on tornado mode and rewraps Karlie’s present because it just lacks something _Christmassy_ and right on time, the buzzer goes and she almost sprints to let Karlie in.

“Merry Christmas,” she smiles as she leans against the door, watching Karlie walk down the hallway, “you look nice.”

“Made an effort, didn’t I.” Karlie grins as she reaches out for Taylor’s arm, gently pulling her away from the door frame and pulling her into an embrace, “You smell nice.”

Taylor likes to pretend it’s got nothing to do with an expensive new eau de parfum she got the day before, or the fact she got a body mist on, or anything else but Karlie being kind. When she pulls back, Karlie makes a sound and stuffs her hand in the pocket of her coat, looking at Taylor mischievously.

“What?”

“Look at this,” Karlie smirks, revealing a small sprig of mistletoe, “is that – well,” she shrugs with the right amount of dramatic flair, “it would be bad luck to not follow tradition, surely.”

Taylor feels her heartbeat in her throat when Karlie spins the little sprig between her fingers and looks at her quizzically. It’s been… months, surely, since Karlie spent the night at hers and got a bit worse for wear and ended up reminiscing about the Big Sur trip and how soft Taylor’s lips had been. Karlie had whispered she missed it and Taylor didn’t know what else to do than to grab Karlie’s face and to kiss her again. And then again. And again.

“Very bad.” Taylor manages to mutter.

The mistletoe is dropped on the floor without a second thought when Karlie steps into the penthouse and pushes her up against the door in one smooth motion. Taylor lets herself be pinned against the wood and rests her hands on the younger girl’s hips as Karlie cups her face and leans in, soft lips resting upon hers for a few seconds. It’s restrained, _very_ restrained and Taylor can’t help but wonder why.

“Merry Christmas.” Karlie whispers against her lips before kissing her again.

They spend a good few minutes making out and Taylor tries to remember all the reasons they shouldn’t, and the Christmas present she has for Karlie, idly sitting on the side table. When Karlie kisses down her jaw and moves onto her neck, Taylor wonders whether there’s a chance Karlie will stay over, because if she does, maybe that leads to more than just a spur of a moment thing, and that might lead to Karlie staying over more nights. Which may lead to Karlie not leaving at all.

A few hours later, Karlie leaves the penthouse with the present Taylor gave her after Karlie let her slip from between her own body and the door. Taylor is left with hickies on her neck and a void in her heart.

**Three – 2017**

The third time she can’t help but be disappointed on Christmas is when she doesn’t get to see Karlie at all. She spends Christmas Day eating turkey and unwrapping presents and spending time with her loved ones and it’s all _good,_ but she doesn’t get to bake Christmas cookies and lick the spoon and roll her eyes at Karlie’s inevitable question if she wants to lick something else.

“Are you okay, honey?”

“Hm – yeah, I’m good, yeah. Just going to call someone really quick.”

The phone rings four times before Karlie picks up, seemingly out of breath. There’s noise in the background and Taylor curses herself for not considering Karlie would have been busy on Christmas Day.

“Hey, it’s been a while.” Karlie greets her over the phone, “What’s up?”

“Oh, um,” Taylor is at a loss for words for a second, “I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, I suppose.”

“That’s really sweet of you – merry Christmas to you too.” Karlie doesn’t skip a beat, “Are you free before New Year’s at all? I eh, got you a birthday present last month but obviously haven’t seen you yet, so… Can I drop by at some point?”

“I’d love that.”

There’s a silence and Taylor wonders when they started having these instead of talking on the phone about anything and everything and waking up in the morning with the phone call still active. She thinks it was around the time Karlie decided holding on to Josh was good for public relations and Taylor reacted by saying yes to every publicity stint Tree lined up, trying to hang out with her friends and potential romantic interests – anything to try and distract her mind from drifting to Karlie all the damn time.

“I miss you, you know.” Karlie’s voice brings her back to the current phone call, “I miss how we were. I miss just knocking on your door at Christmas and wondering what you’d got me and wondering what you’d think of what I got you. It was just really… nice.”

“Life, I think,” She tries to ignore the lump in her throat, “we just got busy – but I’d like to see you again before New Year’s, for sure. 28th?”

“Perfect.” She can almost hear Karlie smile through the phone, “Lunch?”

“Perfect.”

“I know I got you something for your birthday but that is not going to cover Christmas,” Karlie clears her throat, “Is there anything you’d like for Christmas?”

_You._

“Surprise me?”

“I’ll think of something.” Karlie laughs, “Okay, I’ve got to go but have fun today, yeah? Say hi to your mom from me?”

“I will.” Taylor promises.

There are some quick goodbyes and then the line goes dead. It’s a long walk back to her Christmas festivities.

**Four - 2019**

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

By any standard, she should be over the moon. London is beautiful this time of year and Joe’s family has pulled out all the stops to make sure she’s set for a great day. There’s decorations and food -so much food- and one of Joe’s brothers has made her pull a cracker and fit a paper crown on her head – it’s all very nice.

“Thanks babe,” She kisses him as he puts a present in her lap, “what’s this?”

“Open up and see.” He grins, shoving the other brother off as he ooh’s at them.

She carefully unwraps the present and feels her heart skip a beat when a jewelry box appears. Joe takes the discarded paper out of her lap and smiles as she opens it up, revealing the necklace she had pointed out months earlier saying how pretty it was.

“Joe, it’s gorgeous.”

“This is the one you liked, right?” He sounds nervous, “I went back to the jeweler’s on Bond Street and the guy was convinced this was the one you wanted a closer look at so I took him on his word – if it’s not the right one, we can always go back and -”

“This was the one,” she smiles, “it’s _perfect_. Can you help me put it on?”

Joe’s dad shouts something about Christmas dinner being ready and Joe’s siblings step out of the room, leaving just Joe and Taylor in the living room. There’s a mirror hanging above the mantlepiece and the fireplace and Taylor keeps her hair up, letting Joe fumble with the clasp of the necklace for a few seconds before it settles on her skin.

“Beautiful.” Joe looks at her in the mirror and presses his lips against her neck gently, “You sure you like it, yeah?”

“I love it.” She murmurs, running her fingers over the delicate pendant and the gold chain, “You’re so thoughtful – thanks. Do you think your parents would mind if I ring mine really quick?”

“Not at all,” Joe shrugs, “It’ll take ages to bring the food out onto the table anyway. You take your time, say hi to your mum from me.”

“Will do.”

She waits until Joe leaves the room and rings her mother. Then she rings Austin. Then she glances out onto North London from the living room window and takes a deep breath, before ringing Karlie. The phone rings for half a minute before a mechanical voice tells her Karlie’s voicemail is full. Suppressing a grunt, she hangs up and opens her messages instead.

_‘Merry Christmas, Karlie’_

She puts her phone away and glances in the mirror once more. The pendant is beautiful, and she is lucky -she really is- but the fact her phone doesn’t vibrate Karlie’s personalized haptics for the next couple of hours makes her crave one particular thing more than anything.

**Five - 2021**

She runs into Karlie at random, in the middle of Tribeca. It’s an odd place to run into the model because Karlie famously packed up her life years ago and moved into a multi-million-dollar estate with Josh somewhere in Upper Manhattan, a place Taylor didn’t like much anyway.

“Oh my God, _hi_!” Karlie almost runs into her arms, ignoring the fact she’s carrying bags full of Christmas shopping, “How have you been?”

“I’m good,” Taylor tries to ignore the expensive Dior perfume that she knows to be Karlie’s token scent, “What are you doing here?”

“House viewings,” Karlie smiles, “Need a place of scenery.”

“I don’t really see Joshua living in Tribeca if I’m honest.”

“Good things it’s just me then,” the taller woman shrugs, “it’s just – I’m over the modelling, and the coding has been going really well so I thought I needed some space. From Manhattan and from,” a small cough, “Josh.”

“Wait, what?”

“We’re on a break.” Karlie mumbles, forcing a smile at Taylor, “It’s totally fine, we’re working on things and stuff, but for now, we just – I needed some space.”

“Space is important,” Taylor tries to ignore the thumping of her heartbeat in her chest, “If you need to store some of your stuff or anything, you know, I do still live here. If you need anything at all, just -”

“How is Joe?”

Karlie blurts it out and if Taylor did not know her, she would have sworn the younger blonde was avoiding her eyes.

“Joe’s alright, he’s in London,” She threads carefully, “his career has really taken off, so he’s been in the UK more than I have, it’s… different than before.”

Karlie looks at her curiously and Taylor notices she’s gripping the handle of her bags tighter than before. One of the security men trailing her clears his throat and Taylor realizes they have been stood in the middle of the pavement for a few minutes now.

“I’m going to have to go, but you should come around,” Taylor tries to not sound too eager, “Christmas Eve is still open if you’re free.”

“That’s tomorrow,” Karlie frowns, “and I haven’t got you a present yet.”

“We’re adults, I don’t think presents are _that_ important, are they?” Taylor lies, “We can just do wine and cheese or something, like adults do.”

“Didn’t you do an entire Christmas song two years ago?” Karlie smirks, “Literally _because_ you like Christmas so much?”

Three days later, Karlie shows up at her door with a smile on her face and a bag full of Christmas tree decorations. For the first time in years, they spend the entire evening in the kitchen baking treats and joking around, until midnight rolls around.

“Merry Christmas.” Karlie pulls out a business card and slides it over the flour-filled counter.

“What’s this?”

“I bought my old flat back.” The blonde grins, “I got new business cards made with the address and I wanted you to have my first. And if you turn it around,” she flips it over, “that’s the access code to the building.”

Taylor’s heart skips a beat. It’s as close as she gets to having a perfect Christmas.

**One – 2023**

_Everything is icy and blue,_

_And you would be there too._

“Can you believe we have known each other for ten years?”

Karlie picks up one of the tiny vol-au-vents from the platter and eats it in one go, licking her fingers as Taylor sits down next to her. Taylor shakes her head because the past ten years really have flown by. Meredith and Olivia are snoozing in the corner whilst Benjamin and the newest kitten are playing in front of the fireplace.

“It’s been a _lot_.” Taylor agrees, taking one of the glasses of wine Karlie has poured, “I would not have it any other way though.”

“I would,” Karlie pauses, “there are a few things I would do differently if I could do it all over again.”

“You would have vetoed me singing at the VS fashion show.” Taylor smirks, taking a sip of wine, “You’d never gone to Big Sur with me.”

“I’d have been braver than just giving you earrings,” Karlie admits, putting her drink down and reaching for the blue eyed girl’s hand, “I’d have come up with a better excuse to kiss you than carrying mistletoe around, I’d have made sure to come see you at least every Christmas and I’d just have… wasted less time, I guess.”

“Wasted less time on what?” Taylor asks softly, unsure what exactly Karlie is saying.

“The entire situation with Josh, and you and Joe, and just the constant back and forth we had going on. I spent almost a decade trying to drop you subtle hints but that’s _obviously_ more your thing than mine. I think I’d have been more straightforward if I dared to.”

“No time as the present.”

She grins at Karlie and despite expecting Karlie to reciprocate, green eyes are focused on hers, earnest and serious.

“Okay,” Karlie inhales deeply, “I sold my flat.”

“You sold – you haven’t even had it for a year?”

“I spend most of my time here. I _want_ to spend my time here. Frankly, I wanna spend it with you. I mean,” she sighs and lifts Taylor’s hand to her chest, and Taylor recognizes the frantic beat underneath her fingertips as something she’s experienced plenty throughout the years, “that’s got to mean something.”

“Do you want to move in?” Taylor can’t help but smile.

“If you’ll have me.” Karlie smiles back, “You, me and four cats. How does that sound?”

Taylor puts her wine onto the coffee table and climbs into Karlie’s lap, straddling her as she kisses the younger woman passionately. Karlie’s hands find their way to her lower back and she cups Karlie’s face, smiling against hot lips when the ex-model moans gently. There's comfort in knowing Karlie won't have to leave, and that neither of them have to hold back. Within seconds, she’s on her feet, pulling Karlie up and taking her by the hand, off to her bedroom.

Their bedroom.

All of her Christmases have come at once.


End file.
